1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus for identifying objects and persons and particularly to systems in which an information carrier is secured to the object to be identified and designates the object uniquely.
2. The Prior Art
General principles of such apparatus are known, and one such system is described in Davis et al Patent No. 3,169,242. Identifying systems of this type have a wide application and have been used extensively in connection with the identification of railway freight cars, containers and the like, and have also been used to identify motor vehicles. However, the information carriers of the prior art are subject to certain limitations, which it is desirable to overcome.
It is desirable to provide an identification system which may be economically and efficiently produced, which does not require its own source of electrical power within the information carrier, and which is adaptable to produce a great variety of different identification signals; i.e., having an extensive information content.